Believing you
by nawanawal
Summary: Merasa takut untuk kecewa karena cinta, Hinata memutuskan untuk menutup hatinya Karena suatu alasan, akhirnya Hinata membuka pintu hatinya kembali


"Ohayou, Hinata"

"Ohayou"

Kubalas setiap sapaan dengan senyuman indahku pagi ini. Pagi ini indah, cuacanya sangat cerah. Ada saja rasa enggan untuk memanglingkan pandangan dari langit biru yang notabenenya biru itu warna kesukaanku. Tapi, teman-temanku harus kusapa. Jaga image, Hinata. Tak sengaja, kutangkap bayangan lelaki yang ukh... Kepalaku terasa pusing jika aku harus menjelaskannya, jadi abaikan saja laki-laki beriris onyx itu. Aku menundukkan kepala saat aku harus berpapasan dengannya. Deg... jantungku terasa sakit karena ini.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tak menyapanya?" tanya Sakura

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke, bukannya kalian berpacaran?" tanya Ino

"Tidak. Hubungan kami tidak se spesial itu. Kami hanya berteman"

Aku menoleh ke belakang karena merasa ada yang menahan pundakku. Mungkinkah? Aku menoleh. Sedikit kecewa, bukan orang yang kuharapkan menahan bahu ini. Sabaku-sensei masih saja menahan pundakku. Kedua temanku entah sudah pergi ke mana. Mungkin saja mereka sudah pamit mendahuluiku tapi aku yang tak sadar karena anganku melayang kesana kemari.

"Pagi Hyuga-san"

"Pagi Sensei"

"Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Ini kontrak kuliah yang belum sempat kuberikan"

"Arigatou, Sensei"

Aku melangkah menuju ruang diskusi yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Lagi-lagi iris onyx itu mengawasiku. Tapi, aku tak menghiraukannya dan pura-pura tak tahu. Begitu sampai di tempat duduk ujung depan, aku meletakkan tas yang kutenteng. Kuletakkan kepalaku diatasnya. Menoleh ke jendela yang dilalui angin sepoi-sepoi. Tak henti-hentinya aku menatap langit biru pagi ini. Selalu saja kalimat yang sama muncul di benakku. 'Apakah calon suamiku juga sedang memandang langit yang sama?'

Kudengar ada suara dehem dari arah meja dosen. Mungkinkah aku terlalu hikmat hingga tak menyadari kedatangan dosen pagi ini? Aku langsung menegakkan posisi tubuhku. Tak henti-hentinya dosen itu menatapku. Seisi ruangan dibuat mencekam oleh tatapan tajam sang dosen muda. Aku sendiri bingung. Apa aku begitu salahnya? Hanya sebatas tiduran di saat kuliah belum mulai. Apakah salah? Aku terus menerus meremas rokku hingga kusut. Hingga akhirnya dosen muda itu mengawali perkuliahan hari ini dengan ceramahnya, semua merasa lega.

"Hyuga-san, temui aku di ruang dosen jika nanti jam dua kau tak ada kuliah" ucap dosen muda itu

Hanya kubalas dengan anggukan. Arah tatapan mataku mengikuti arah perginya dosen muda itu. Tatapan mataku berhenti sejenak pada pemuda beriris onyx yang sepertinya sudah menungguku. Aku langsung menggeledah tas cokelatku dan kutemukan flashdisk berwarna abu-abu. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku yang terasa nyaman demi menemui Sasuke. Hening. Kami berdua sama-sama bersikeras tak mau membuka percakapan. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku menyodorkan flashdisk berwarna abu-abu itu seraya mengucapkan kata 'Arigato'. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke tak hanya mengambil flashdisk itu dariku. Dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku merasa dilema. Aku hanya terdiam saat ia menggenggam telapak tanganku cukup erat. Hatiku terasa tersayat. Sakit. Semua rasa sakit itu terhapuskan seketika saat aku berani menatap iris onyxnya. Naluriku menggerakkan tanganku hingga menyentuh pelipis Sasuke. Mengelus dahinya pelan. Sebuah senyum bahagia tapi juga ada kesakitan yang tak mampu kuungkapkan. Semuanya terendam menjadi satu jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucapku seraya melepas genggaman tangannya pelan

Lagi-lagi ia menggunakan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang seolah ingin menahanku di sana. Menahanku agar lebih lama berada di sisinya. Tapi, semua itu terasa sangat sakit. Memang aku tak pernah meluapkan amarahku padanya seperti ia meluapkan rasa marahnya padaku. Justru itu yang menandakan bahwa aku benar-benar merasa kecewa pada Sasuke. Aku merasa kecewa padanya hingga tak ingin memarahinya agar ia merubah sifat emosiannya karena aku tak ingin berharap untuk kembali bersamanya. Langkahku gontai. Inginku kembali padanya dan memeluknya saat itu juga. Tapi, kekecewaanku padanya mengurungkan semua niat itu. Kekecewaan itu terasa amat sakit. Sakit hingga aku tak bisa meluapkannya.

Aku mengambil tas yang masih tergeletak di tempat duduk. Aku bergegas menuju parkiran. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Aku mengendarai motorku cukup kencang menuju Konoha beach. Lumayan ramai pikirku. Aku melepas helm yang kupakai. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Angin yang berhembus menggodaku. Aku tergoda untuk mengenang kenangan yang harusnya aku lupakan. Ini kedua kalinya aku mengunjungi Konoha beach. Jangan tanyakan yang pertama aku pergi dengan siapa. Tentu saja, Sasuke yang pertama kali menemaniku kemari. Aku merasa kesal sendiri. Kenapa aku kemari? Aku duduk bersandar pada pohon yang tumbuh di pinggiran pantai terjal itu. Kakiku tergantung di atas air asin yang bergerak-gerak. Kini aku sendiri.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa Hime? Kau malu?"

Hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kepala. Sasuke menggandeng tanganku dengan gagah. Mendadak ia berhenti di dekat pohon rindang. Aku sedikit kaget. Untung Sasuke menahanku agar aku tak terjatuh ke kumpulan air asin itu. Ia menuntunku untuk duduk berdua di bawah pohon rindang itu. Kuperhatikan, ia mengambil sebuah i-pod dan memasangkan salah satu headsetnya ke telingaku.

_From this moment_

_Life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

"Hime"

"Iya, Sasu-kun?"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Bukannya kau dulu yang bilang kalau kita saling percaya?"

"Iya"

"Dasar pelupa, Sasu-kun" ucapku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu tegapnya

Aku memejamkan mataku agar lebih hikmat dalam menikmati kenyamanan ini. Lagu yang sedang kami dengarkan ini, cukup mewakili rasa yang sedang kurasa. Aku merasa Sasuke sedikit bergerak. Mungkin ia merasa tak nyaman. Aku sedikit membuka mataku yang terpejam.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

'cup'

Bersamaan dengan lirik itu mataku benar-benar terbuka. Aku sedikit memundurkan kepalaku karena kaget. Terasa olehku bibirnya yang menempel di milikku penuh ragu. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Setelah aku tersadar oleh lamunan singkatku, mataku kembali terpejam. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada milikku lagi. Mungkin bila aku harus mengungkapkan rasanya seperti apa, akan kujawab ini seperti hangover.

Argh...

**Flashback berakhir**

Aku terbangun dari tidur singkatku di bawah pohon ini. Aku ceroboh. Hampir saja aku terjatuh dan untung saja ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhku. Ini terasa seperti dejavu. Tingkat kekagetanku bertambah saat kusadari bibirku sudah menempel pada orang yang menahan tubuhku ini. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku terus terdiam untuk menunggu reaksi lelaki yang menahan tubuhku. Ia melepas ciuman itu pelan. Kemudian menarikku agar menjauh dari zona bahaya di pantai itu. Lelaki ini membuatku bersandar pada pohon di dekat kejadian pemacu adrenalin itu. Ia memenjarakanku dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Ia menatapku intens. Aku tak berani menatap balik tatapan lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku teringat akan sesuatu. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku. Ini sudah jam setengah tiga.

"Sensei?"

Aku tak menyangka bahwa dosen muda itu yang menyelamatkanku. Kenapa bisa? Ada apa dosen itu kemari? Setidaknya kupikir bahwa Sasuke yang melakukannya. Argh lagi-lagi aku mengharapkannya. Tangan dosen muda itu terangkat. Ia menggerakkan tangannya mendekati pipiku. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mataku. Apa? Aku menangis?

"Hyuga-san? Kau kenapa? Maaf tadi ciuman itu tak sengaja" ucapnya dengan tatapan cemas

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa sensei. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" ucapku seraya menghapus air mataku sendiri.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku"

Sontak keadaan menjadi hening. Tak mungkinkan bila kubalas ucapannya dengan jawaban 'aku juga' atau semacamnya. Aku bingung dengan keadaan canggung ini. Ia masih saja memenjarakanku dengan kedua lengannya. Aku bingung. Kebingunganku bertambah saat Sabaku No Gaara meraih tanganku dan menarikku menjauh dari pinggir pantai terjal itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menemuiku di ruang dosen?" tanya Sabaku muda

"Maaf Sensei, aku lupa" jawabku dengan kepala menunduk

"Kau sedang ada masalah" ucapnya dengan intonasi pernyataan bukan pertanyaan

"..."

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Kenapa kau tak terbuka pada orang-orang di sekitarmu?"

"Aku bukan orang yang tertutup. Nyatanya aku memiliki banyak teman"

"Orang supel bukan berarti terbuka kan, Nona Hyuga?"

"I-iya"


End file.
